


若种子不死

by shiraki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiraki/pseuds/shiraki
Summary: 非线性，剧情向，斜线前后无差前半部分和前文《玻璃塔》有关联，但分开阅读也不会造成影响





	若种子不死

爱惜自己生命的，就失丧生命；在这世上恨恶自己生命的，就要保守生命到永生。

                                                          ——约翰福音 12:25

 

这个年轻人睡得很沉。

夜晚是黑暗的，笼罩着沉默。艾汀俯视着睡眠中的诺克提斯，接着弯腰凑近那张脸，他注视着那面容，想从上面寻找到能与巴哈姆特所说的遴选之王联系起来的形象，并试图把自己所想象的那种不凡的形象和这张脸庞重合到一起。但是失败了。一种长久以来隐晦地伴随着艾汀的遭到欺骗的恼怒，突然清晰地涌上来顶着他的嗓子眼，他得强忍着才能不把它吐出来。

他突然意识到这是荒谬的：诸神这一概念有种令人驯服的特质，而它们将这种特质带给它们的一切视为理所应当。他的头脑混乱一片，充满属于他和不属于他的所有残片。他试着找回些什么，同时他又感到荒谬。当他走上前去谴责他的命运，并且等待着响应；索穆努斯却顺从了，他的弟弟只是留在原地。他看到，他们所有人，或受了他的恩惠，或没有；他们在原地聚做一团，默不作声，成群的、一无所知的家畜。意识到这一点，包括自己曾经如他们那般愚蠢和自信，使他厌恶自己。他所爱的兄弟，他的同类把他背叛了。在这样空洞的自我谴责下，艾汀还是感到了毫无理由的羞愧。

这种羞愧无法抵消他的厌恶，他在厌恶的同时羞愧着。

 

自己得到那个可笑的启示的时候也这样年轻吗？艾汀挨着年轻的遴选之王坐下来，以极慢的速度把头埋在枕头上，年轻人的呼出的热气喷在他的头发里。他开始在黑夜里漫无边际地思索。太多别的东西混杂在他的记忆里，不能肯定了。可以肯定的是，在生命的某一时刻，散发出黑暗而非光亮的祝福攫住了他，把他捕获。某种不属于凡夫俗子的神圣事物，Lucis Caelum，从天而降的光。这束黑暗的光把他捕获。

剑神是用这个名字把他的家族捕获的，所以索穆努斯的后代至今仍然保留着这个名字，直到眼前这个孩子死去，他们——每一个，才能卸下它，回到自己的名字中去。艾菈，索穆努斯，吉尔伽美什，诺克提斯。如果心灵不能彼此识别，当名字和身份从肉体上剥去，人只是一袋袋可以随意调换的肉块。

诺克提斯和索穆努斯同样靛青色的头发散落在枕头上，在那之下藏着青年紧蹙的年轻的眉头，他用手指轻轻拨开它们。

你作着什么样的梦呢？

“曾经有一次 ，” 他在熟睡的青年耳边低声说，“那是我在这两千年之后的第一个圣诞节。那天下着雪，圣诞节嘛。” 那时他游荡在尼夫海姆边境的峡湾城镇，站在一家肉店门口，盯着空无一物的某个地方，头脑里思忖着怨恨和杀机；街上的所有人都沉浸在节日里，兴致勃勃地。有的人注意到他，于是对他报以微笑，他也对那些人脱帽致意。都是一些平庸的人，记忆在他的脑海中留下式各样的波纹，仅是存在的不同残响，诉说着同样荒蛮的茫然和虚无。

“话说回来，你知道圣诞节降生的那个圣人到底叫什么名字吗？”

他的话语是簌簌的雪，落在诺克提斯阖上的眼睑；年轻人的梦更生动，但他没有醒来。

 

一开始，他想到，他原本没有与这个过于年轻的神选之人肌肤相亲的打算。在这个夜晚横亘在他们之间的也并不是渴望，更不是激情。把那个年轻人推向自己的是不知该怎么办的绝望，以及必须做点什么的急切。他急躁的，慌张的抚摸表达了他迫切地想做点什么，或者说点什么。当诺克提斯主动扑向艾汀并且毫无章法地亲吻他时，像一场席卷而来的山火，来势汹汹，并且粗野，盲目。他笨拙的在自己的牙齿上磕破了下嘴唇，于是用手去蹭，在脸颊上留下一道浅红色的痕迹。这个画面具有十分古典的情色意味，他低下头予以回应——同时再一次认识到这张脸是如此惊人的年轻。

那个孩子闻起来像一颗刚刚成熟的李子。他把头埋进青年的脖颈间，深深吸了一口他散发出的年轻的单纯的香气，同时难以自抑地颤抖着呼出叹息。

“那好吧。”他记得自己是这么说的。当春天的枝条般冒失的手指试图解开他外套上的扣针，他后退幷自己取下了他们，衣物是一种属于伴侣间的亲密独有的仪式品——需由情人的手来脱下，而诺克提斯并不是他的情人。出于不想显得更加笨拙和缺乏经验，诺克提斯停下来等着他，但当那张年轻的脸因窘迫染上红潮，他还是被取悦了。

于是他向年轻的王敞开，展示自己至深的不朽和颓败。

 

他最终短暂地睡着了，但并未得到真正的宁静。在他那个混乱不堪的梦境里，他看到了艾菈和索穆努斯，还有许许多多他见过但是想不起来的人，他的手曾经饱含着爱怜抚摸过那些额头；他转而看到许多没有见过的人，接着又毫无缘由地认识到他们是索穆努斯的儿女。那些人全都紧闭着眼，好像睡着了，或者濒临死亡。像是沉重的雨点，他们一颗一颗地从高悬在天际的黑云里落向地面。

他转身面对着默不作声的青年，那副面孔看起来已经苍老了，但心灵仍远比自己年轻。

心灵装填在躯壳中，心灵是没有面孔的。它们只是长久地在容器中摇晃，被躯壳所欺骗。

“这还会持续多久？”青年问。

“它将怎样结束？”

这不是一本可以随时合上的书，或者一张可以捡起来然后随意丢弃的广告单。

它永不会结束，亦无开始。生而为人的喜乐，不过是拖着脆弱的躯壳疲惫穿行在尘世中，以苦心的箴言慰藉心灵。或者投身于不同的信仰，发动战争，崛起不凡的英雄，成千上万的无名之辈埋没而终，所有这些绚烂、残酷、美丽的事物，在诸神的注视下不断往复，在死亡的那一刻到来之前就已经失去意义。它永无止歇地上演着，无法撼动任何事情，只能留下无人回顾的遗迹。这种永无休止的悲哀是伴随着人类的降生而落在他们身上的，人类所怀有的希望一日不灭，这悲哀便永存。但这份悲哀也是无意义的，因为在它行进着的时刻，后世的人们就已经将之忘却并且谅解了。

艾汀想要回答，但词语把真相推往歧途。他无法解答，他只得沉默。沉默是一种默许。沉默也可以是一种拒绝，更多的时候它是我们无法表达的全部。

 

那座石牢一共有七万六千零一十五块石头。

 

回到研究所的时候，格拉雷亚正下着雪。不过，格拉雷亚几乎没有不下着雪的时候。

除了魔导恒温系统的微弱白噪音，观景走廊近乎寂静。这个单调的景色让他乏味，但是许多个思绪发出嚓嚓的杂音，在空洞的躯壳中不停回响。那是一些由于太过薄弱和虚幻，未能传达就已经失真的残留，其中一些甚至是喜欢雪的。他们寄生在他的头脑里，他存在于他们中。艾汀想，这个世界上是否能够有其他人比他自己更了解这种感觉。当他把那些活着的人转化，啜饮他们存在过的痕迹，照理说他应当为此感到难过，但他却没有。他虽没有难过，却觉得孤独。

现在他两者都感觉不到了。

有什么在背后观察着自己，保持着介乎于克制和狂热之间的距离。艾汀不为所动，眼神停留在观景窗外面雪山脊背的凸起上。凡人都渴望着不朽，却忽视了不朽是为了某个时刻准备的，在那个特定的时刻到来前，不朽便没有意义。不朽是为了与死亡相伴而存在的，不朽和死亡是硬币的正面和反面。然而在他们的认识里，死亡在真正到来之前往往仅停留在概念，乃至无迹可循。

这无迹可循像一束光，照亮凡人生命里最初也最美丽的阶段。

“如果你好奇我今天在路西斯得到了些什么，那我可以告诉你，瓦萨戴尔，都是些无趣的灵魂。”

“你叫我羡慕。”瓦萨戴尔说。

“你一无所知。”艾汀回答。

 

在这两千年中，艾汀醒来三次。第一次他醒来，向石牢向外相通的缝隙一瞥，一道微弱的光划过视野。我的一生，他突然想到这个词，并将之与那颗彗星联系在一起。在最亮的那一头热烈燃烧着的是他的童年，最清晰、最喧闹；而后拖着的是熄灭的灰烬长长的尾巴，沿着轨道长久地延伸，无休无止。而寒冷的、黯淡无光的核心则是他的命运——他眯起眼试图更深入地穷究那无法点燃的奇点，黑暗没有边际，让他坠入不可视的国度。

但死亡拒绝他，他因而再度陷入睡眠中。

第二次他醒来很长时间，想试验自己能够清醒多久。背后的某个地方有地下水渗入岛礁深层的滴水声，他把那算作一秒。他以这样的时间概念计数，到了第100年，他决定到此为止。于是他睡去，并不再醒来。

第三次他是被一些人手里的灯光晃醒的。那些人给他弄了一件衣服，他不喜欢它，除了那一点，倒也还不错。

 

“你最后选了这个啊……”

他低语。他们的眼神倏忽交汇，他看到那个灵魂深处的悲哀，取代了命运，比之更加沉重。年轻的遴选之王也意识到那悲哀，他的手猛然顿住——这一秒的迟疑对他来说已经足够，艾汀松开手，那柄剑刺穿他，他向后跌落。

他几乎都已经记不清是第几次被这样那样的东西刺穿了，他想着，但感觉从未像这一刻这么好。他在那一瞬间知道，诸神选中了他，但他们无法得到他。他们都将如命运所言那样死亡，然后像砂砾那样磨灭。但那死亡并不是命运，命运无法把这个年轻人捕获。在遥远的海港旅店里他曾经种下一颗虚无的种子，他不确定那颗种子是活着，还是已经死了。不过这一刻，那颗种子终于破土而出，他最终得到了诺克提斯。

艾汀抬起头，漆黑的夜空就迎向他。没有光，也没有神的影子，除了一片黑暗，什么都没有。他把这一幕和诺克提斯的悲哀安放在一起，作为此世的存在的最后遗迹。

“我在那一头等着你。”说完他闭上眼，终于得到了他一直以来所应得的安宁。

他赢了。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 题目援引自圣经•约翰福音12:24：我实实在在地告诉你们，一粒麦子不落在地里死了，仍旧是一粒。若是死了，就结出许多子粒来。  
> 现在想来，在dlc动画和cg中反复出现的麦田很可能是这一宗教隐喻的照应。


End file.
